Kirby Christmas Carol
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: Everyone is happy on Christmas Eve except King Dedede. Dedede refuses to let Bandana Waddle Dee and the rest have Christmas off. King Dedede is visited by his old partner, Poppy Bros. Jr. King Dedede is told he will be visited by three ghosts. Will Dedede change his ways and have a Christmas spirit?
1. Chapter 1

Kirby Christmas Carol

Ch. 1 the Beginning

It is Christmas Eve again in Dreamland and everyone is jolly. Everyone is saying Merry Christmas to each other, everyone except King Dedede. King Dedede does not like Christmas. He likes money. King Dedede now sits at his throne. A waddle dee came into the room and gave Dedede a present.

"Here is the present you asked for." said waddle dee.

King Dedede opened the present. Inside, there was a stuffed animal. The stuffed animal is a scarfy. Dedede was furious.

"Waddle dee, why did you give me a stuffed scarfy?" asked Dedede.

Waddle dee shook in fear.

"It is the only present I could afford," said waddle dee, "you didn't give me much money so I have to buy it."

King Dedede took out his hammer and hit waddle dee."Get out of here waddle dee and clean the castle," he yelled.

The waddle dee jumped and ran away.

King Dedede was walking in his castle. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. King Dedede opened the door and saw a waddle doo carrying a bucket.

"Hello there," sad waddle doo.

"I am here to collect donations." "Donations?" asked Dedede.

"Yes I am, so what do I put for you?" asked waddle doo.

"None!" shouted Dedede.

This made waddle doo jumped. "Really?" asked waddle doo.

"Yes!" yelled Dedede.

"Okay, so I put a blank by your name."

Dedede was confused. "Say waddle doo." said Dedede.

"Yes?"

"Why are you collecting donations?" asked Dedede.

"It is for the beanbons," said waddle doo.

"I am not giving donations for them!" yelled Dedede.

"But if you don't give donations for them, they will starve." said waddle doo.

"Fine, let them starve," said Dedede.

The waddle doo gasped, "If they starve, then there will be few beanbons."

"Get out of here!" yelled Dedede.

He slammed the door in the waddle doo's Dedede went back to his throne room. Bandanna waddle dee stopped Dedede.

"May I talk to for a minute?" asked bandanna waddle dee.

"Sure," said Dedede.

Bandanna waddle dee took Dedede by the wall and asked, "Is it okay if the waddle dees and I take the day off tomorrow?"

Dedede was angry. "What, the whole day off!"

Bandanna waddle dee shook in fear. "But we have families you know and we need to be with them. Besides, Christmas comes only once a year."

Dedede hit the ground with his hammer. "I am not letting you have the day off. You and the rest of the waddle dees are working 7:00 a.m. till 9:00 p.m. tomorrow."

Bandanna waddle dee sighed and walked away. He told the others the news and the others sighed. They went to their rooms. Dedede went to his room. It was getting to bedtime and Dedede needs lots of sleep. As he walked off, he said "Bah Humbug."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Poppy Bros. Sr.

Dedede changed his clothes. He put on light green pajamas and nightcap. He looked at his stuffed animal collection. He got them from the waddle dees during the past Christmases. There was a stuffed waddle dee, a stuffed waddle doo, a stuffed bronto burt, a stuffed chilly, etc. There is even a stuffed bomber. He put the stuffed scarfy right next to the stuffed beanbon. He then looked at the stuffed Poppy Bros. Sr. It is the only Christmas gift that was not from his waddle dees. It was from his old partner, Poppy Bros. Sr. He passed away 7 years earlier when his bomb exploded. When he passed away, Dedede replaced him with bandanna waddle dee. King Dedede does not like anybody, especially Poppy Bros. Jrs. The Poppy Bros. Jrs. looked like his old partner. He now put down the stuffed Poppy Bros. Sr. Dedede looked into his mirror and saw his reflection.

"My reflection looks great," he said to himself while posing.

Suddenly, he felt wind. Quickly, he turned around. Dedede saw nothing. He turned around and gasped. A reflection appeared in the mirror but it was not his. It was the reflection of his old partner, Poppy Bros. Sr. Dedede yelled in fear. He covered his eyes with his hand while shaking.

"Don't hurt me," he said.

Dedede turned around and Poppy Bros. Sr. was gone.

"I must be seeing things," he said.

Dedede went back to bed. Ten minutes later, someone called his name.

"Dedede," said the voice.

Dedede jumped up.

"Who is it?" he asked.

Suddenly, a ghost jumped out of the wall. Dedede yelled in fear. The ghost had tan shoes, blue clothing and a blue hat. The ghost had chains of money boxes around his body. Dedede immediately recognize the ghost. The ghost was Poppy Bros. Sr. Dedede pretended he did not recognize him.

"Who are you?" he asked shaking.

The ghost is angry. "Tell me who I was," the ghost said.

"Ok, who were you?" asked Dedede.

"You don't recognize me?" the ghost questioned. "I was your old partner, Poppy Bros. Sr."

A hand appeared and he pointed at the picture. It showed Dedede and Poppy Bros. Sr. in front of Castle Dedede.

"Oh," Dedede said. Dedede then saw the chains. "What's with the chains?" he asked curiously.

The ghost looked down at his chains. "These are the chains my greediness forged in my life," said the ghost. "I was forced to wear them for the rest of my ghostly life; I'd better not show you your chains."

Dedede jumped. The ghost seemed surprised.

"Don't worry, you will be given a second chance," said the ghost, "you will be haunted by three more ghosts. The first one will appear when the clock tolls 12, the second one when the clock tolls 1 and the third one when the clock tolls 2."

" Why can't I just see all of them at once and get it over with?" Dedede asked.

"Because you can't be at the past, the present and the future at the same time," the ghost said.

"Huh?" Dedede asked confused.

"The ghosts are Christmas ghosts," Poppy Bros. Sr. said, "the first ghost is the ghost of Christmas past, the second ghost is the ghost of Christmas present and the third ghost is the ghost of Christmas future."

Poppy Bros. Sr. looked at the clock. "Speaking of time, I have to go to visit some ghosts," said the ghost, "I can't be late."

The ghost looks back at Dedede. "Remember, the first ghost when the clock tolls 12, the second ghost when the clock tolls 1 and the third ghost when the clock tolls 2."

After he said that, Poppy Bros. Sr. threw a bomb on the ground. Smoke appeared as soon the bomb exploded. Dedede begin to cough. When the smoke disappeared, the ghost was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 The Ghost of Christmas Past (Fololo and Falala)

Dedede decided to go to bed. Dedede thought about what happened today. Was it a dream? It seems real to Dedede. Dedede thought about it repeatedly. Just then, the clock began to toll. It is 12:00 p.m. Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Dedede immediately covered his ears. The tolls were so loud. Dedede tried to stop the clock from tolling. Still it kept tolling.

"Stop it!" yelled Dedede.

The clock stopped tolling. Dedede looked at the clock. It is 12:01 p.m.

Just then, a flash appeared out of nowhere. Dedede closed his eyes. The flash disappeared. When Dedede opened his eyes, he saw two creatures. One was blue with small feet and hands. The other one looks exactly like the first one only it is pink and has a bow tie on its head.

"Are you the ghost of Christmas past who haunts me when the clock tolls 12?" asked Dedede.

"Yes we are!" they both said. "I am Fololo," said the blue one. "I am Falala," said the pink one.

"Long past?" asked Dedede.

"No, your past," said Fololo.

"Oh," said Dedede.

"Take hold of my hand," said Fololo.

Dedede did what the ghost said. Suddenly Fololo and Falala began to fly with Dedede. Dedede screamed as they flew out of town. They finally landed. The town seemed younger.

"Do you remember this time?" asked Falala.

"This is when I was a young boy." Dedede said happily.

"Come on, I think we have to show you someone you know," Fololo said.

They took them to an orphanage. They looked out of the window. Inside there are young cappys. A lonely child sat on the floor. Dedede looked at him closely.

"It's me," Dedede said.

A cappy opened the door. Dedede recognize him.

"Hey, that's the owner of the orphanage," Dedede said.

Every orphan looked at the cappy.

"Kids, it's time to find your new parents," said the cappy, "be on your best behavior."

Little Dedede was excited. Unfortunately, no one took him. He was sad. The cappy looked at little Dedede.

"Sorry we couldn't find your parent, but you have to stay at the orphanage again," said the cappy.

Little Dedede looked at the window. Dedede looked shocked.

"Don't worry, nobody will see us, there are the shadows of your memory," exclaimed Falala.

Little Dedede sighed. "I don't want to stay here," said little Dedede, "I want a family."

Dedede looked a little sad. "Since my parents passed away, no one wanted me."

The ghosts shook their heads.

"I will show you when you were a young adult." Fololo said.

A flash appeared again. Dedede closed his eyes again. When he opened his eyes, he saw another building. They looked inside. Inside broom hatters are cleaning. Dedede and Poppy Bros. Sr. are working. Suddenly, a cappy opened the door.

"Everybody listen." said the cappy.

Everyone turned their attention to the cappy.

"Since you did a lot of work and it's Christmas Eve, we will have a party," the cappy said.

Everyone cheered. Suddenly, music started playing. Everyone danced except Dedede. He was sitting on the chair by himself.

"This music is great," Falala said while snapping her fingers.

Just then, someone tapped Dedede. Dedede looked up. An artist appeared. Dedede recognize the artist.

"That's Adeline," Dedede said.

Dedede was sweating.

"Care to dance?" Adeline asked.

Dedede was still sweating. Adeline kissed Dedede. Dedede begin to blush. Soon they begin to dance.

"I love Adeline so much," Dedede said.

Dedede sighed. "She said we would be friends, but lately she's angry with me," Dedede said.

"Then we will show you the reason," Falala said.

Another flash appeared. When the flash was gone, Dedede was shown counting money. Just then, Adeline opened the door fast and stomped in without even asking.

"Dedede!" Adeline said. Dedede looked up.

"Can't you see I'm busy," Dedede said.

"Busy doing what? Counting your money!" Adeline said.

"Yes," Dedede said.

"Fine, I don't want to be friends with you anymore," Adeline said.

She tossed the picture Dedede had given to her. "Goodbye. I hope you're happy with the life you've chosen," Adeline said.

Adeline stomped out of the room. The artist closed the door hard. Dedede looked up.

"What was that Adeline?" Dedede asked.

The door was still closed.

"Oh, never mind, Adeline left," said Dedede.

He went back counting money.

Dedede was now sad.

"Oh no, I lost Adeline." Dedede said while sobbing.

"Goodbye Dedede." The ghosts said.

"Wait!" said Dedede.

The ghosts faded away. A flash appeared. When the flash disappeared, he was back in his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 The Ghost of Christmas Present (Meta Knight)

He went back to bed. Suddenly the clock began to toll. It is 1:00 p.m. Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Dedede waited for the clock to stop tolling. It did. Dedede looked at the clock. It is 1:01 p.m. Dedede waited for a flash to appear just like last time. There was no flash. Dedede went back to bed.

Just then, a flash appeared. This time it was not in the room but it was in his closet. Dedede ran to the closet. The flash disappeared. Inside, there was a room. It was filled with mistletoe, wreaths and tables of food. A Christmas tree is by the fireplace. In the middle of the room, a masked warrior stood. He has white gloves with pink feet and he was carrying a sword that is shaped like a lightning bolt. Dedede came closer to the figure.

"Are you the ghost of Christmas present who haunts me when the clock tolls 1?" Dedede asked.

"Yes, I am. I am Meta Knight," said the ghost.

Dedede looked at the ghost.

"Follow me," Meta Knight said.

Dedede followed the ghost. He took them to a room. Inside, bandanna waddle dee is looking out of the window. He sighed.

"I am going to miss my family," he said.

Dedede looked sad.

"I bet he didn't see his family much," Dedede said.

"There are more places I have to show you," Meta Knight said.

They went outside. Some people were outside.

"Hey, why is that cappy outside when he is supposed to be inside sleeping?" Dedede asked.

The ghost shushed him. "This is the present, everyone can hear you," Meta Knight said.

The cappy looked at Dedede. "Mind your own business!" yelled the cappy.

Dedede was shocked but he kept going. They stopped at a house.

"I recognize that house," said Dedede "it's Kirby's."

The ghost nodded. They looked inside. Kirby, the hero of Dreamland, is sleeping. Suddenly, somebody knocked at the door. Kirby woke up. He got out of bed and opened the door. Waddle doo went inside.

"I don't have enough money to feed the hungry beanbons Kirby," said waddle doo.

Kirby is sad. The beanbons went inside. They looked cold. Dedede is also sad.

"This may be both Kirby's and the beanbons last Christmas." Meta Knight said.

Dedede looked confused. "What do you mean?" Dedede asked.

"If you don't change your ways, Dedede, then I will see an empty house and few beanbons," Meta Knight said.

"Huh?" Dedede asked.

The ghost looked at Dedede. "No time to explain," Meta Knight said.

Dedede followed the ghost back to his room.

"The third gust will be here soon, he's scary, but don't panic," Meta Knight said.

A flash appeared. Dedede closed his eyes. The flash disappeared. When Dedede opened his eyes, the ghost was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 The Ghost of Christmas Future (Mumbie)

Dedede sat on his bed. The clock began to toll. It is 2:00 p.m. Ring! Ring!

"Why do the tolls have to be so loud?" Dedede asked.

Dedede immediately covered his ears. The clock stopped tolling Dedede looked at the clock. It is 2:01 p.m.

A flash appeared. Dedede closed his eyes. When the flash disappeared, a ball with linen all over its body appears. It has one eye. Dedede was shaking with fear.

"Are you the ghost of Christmas future who haunts me when the clock tolls 2?" Dedede asked while shaking.

"Yes I am," said the ghost, "I am Mumbie."

" Out of the ghosts I've seen, I fear you the most," replied Dedede.

"Well thank you," Mumbie said.

"Why are you here?" Dedede asked.

The ghost laughed. "I am here to show you what would happen in the future if you don't change your greedy ways," the ghost said while laughing.

"Lead on," Dedede said.

A flash appeared. When the flash disappeared, Dedede sees a town.

"Where are we?" Dedede asked.

The ghost snickered. "We are in the future," said the ghost.

A tac was walking by. He met a bronto burt, an axe knight and a mace knight.

"Hey, guess what I stole," said tac.

"What?" the others asked.

"I stole some things from a guy who passed away," said tac.

"Really?" asked the others.

"Yes," said tac.

He begins to take all the things out of his bag. There are stuffed animals, golf clubs, a mirror and a blanket. The others were surprised.

"You even took his blanket?" asked bronto burt.

"Yes, I did, I mean it's not like he is going to need it," said tac.

The four of them began to laugh. Dedede was shocked.

"They just took people's things that weren't theirs?" Dedede asked.

"In this future, yes," said the ghost.

Dedede followed the ghost. They went to the donation building. Waddle doo was crying.

"Now we won't have a hero anymore and there are only a few beanbons left," said waddle doo.

Dedede looked shocked. "Please don't tell me Kirby and the beanbons passed away," Dedede said.

"I am afraid they did," the ghost said.

Dedede was now sad. "Oh no, what have I done," Dedede said.

Dedede followed the ghost. A bunch of waddle dees is walking down the cold streets. One of them has a bandanna on his head. Dedede recognize him. It was bandanna waddle dee.

"What happened to them?" Dedede asked.

"They have been turned into beggars," the ghost said.

"But how?" Dedede asked.

"I will show the reason, follow me," the ghost said.

Dedede followed the ghost. Dedede noticed that they are going the wrong way. Dedede was about to tell that his castle is in the other direction but decided not to. The ghost led Dedede to a graveyard. A trident knight and an infinite knight are digging a new grave that is far away from the other graves.

"Nobody will visit this grave," said trident knight.

"Yeah because everyone disliked him," said infinite knight.

The trident knight turned his gaze to the infinite knight. "Come, we shall go dig up a new grave," said trident knight.

The two undertakers walked away and laughed. King Dedede and the ghost walked to the grave. It was hard to tell whose grave it is because the fog is covering the grave.

"Whose lonely grave is that?" Dedede asked.

The ghost snickered. "It's yours!" the ghost said to Dedede.

As soon as the ghost said that, the fog disappeared and Deed's name is on it. Dedede was shocked.

"No, I don't want this to happen, I will change my ways," Dedede said. T

he ghost laughed. "It's too late Dedede," said the ghost.

The ghost pushed Dedede into the hole. Dedede grabbed onto the branch. Fire appeared at the bottom of the hole.

"Please I will change my ways," Dedede pleaded.

However, all Dedede could hear is the laughter of the ghost. The branch broke and Dedede fell.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 The Ending

Dedede woke up. Dedede touched himself. He was alive.

"Yeah, I'm alive but first I have to see what day it is." Dedede opened the window.

A Poppy Bros. Jr. is walking by. When he saw Dedede, he started to run.

"Wait, don't run!" Dedede said. The Poppy Bros. Jr. stopped. "I am not going to torture you, tell me what day is it?" asked Dedede.

"Why it's Christmas day of course," said the Poppy Bros. Jr.

Dedede was happy. "I haven't missed it; the ghosts did it in one day."

Dedede changed his clothes and went out of his room. Dedede bumped into bandanna waddle dee.

"Oops, I'm sorry," said bandanna waddle dee.

Dedede laughed. "It's okay, I'm giving you a raise," Dedede said.

Bandanna waddle dee was shocked. "You what!" said bandanna waddle dee.

"You heard me I'm giving you a raise and I'm letting you and the rest of the waddle dees have a day off," Dedede said.

Bandanna waddle dee was confused. "Are you okay sire?" asked bandanna waddle dee.

Dedede laughed. "I'm okay," Dedede said.

Bandanna waddle dee was happy. "I've got to tell the others," said bandanna waddle dee.

He ran to spread the news to all the other waddle dees. Dedede smiled. Dedede went out of his castle. He was saying merry Christmas to everyone in Dreamland. He bumped into waddle doo.

"Dedede, what are you doing here?" asked waddle doo.

"I'm here to give you donations," Dedede said

"Great, what do I put you down for?" asked waddle doo.

Dedede whispered the amount to waddle doo.

"What, that many?" asked waddle doo.

Dedede nodded. He then poured money into the bucket. Waddle doo was happy.

"Thank you sire, that will save the beanbons," said waddle doo.

Waddle doo walked away. Dedede decided to visit Kirby. Dedede arrived at Kirby's house. He knocked on the door and the door opened.

"Hi!" Kirby said.

Dedede hugged him. "Kirby, I am going to your house for dinner."

Kirby was excited. Suddenly, Ice Dragon appeared.

"Oh no, it's Ice Dragon." Dedede said.

Kirby got into a fighting stance. Suddenly Ice Dragon shot an icy breath. Kirby dodged it. Ice dragon shot an icy breath. Kirby inhaled it. He transformed into Ice Kirby. Ice Kirby attacked Ice Dragon. Ice Dragon was being damaged until it exploded. Ice dragon was then defeated. Kirby got rid of his ability.

Dedede cheered. "Thank you, Kirby," Dedede said.

Kirby accepted his thanks.

"Merry Christmas, Kirby," Dedede said.

"Merry Christmas," Kirby said.

Kirby and Dedede hugged each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 Epilogue

"Cut!" said a cappy.

Dedede immediately puts Kirby down.

"I dislike this idea, I dislike this story and I dislike Kirby," Dedede said.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked.

"I can't believe I give my soldiers a day off," Dedede said.

Bandanna waddle dee looked at him. "So does this mean I don't have a day off?" asked bandanna waddle dee.

Dedede looked at him. "Of course you don't," Dedede said.

He stormed off. Adeline appeared.

"Once a villain, always a villain," Adeline said.

"Yeah, maybe someday Dedede will be visited by the real three ghosts," waddle doo joked.

Just then Poppy Bros. Sr., Fololo and Falala, Meta Knight and Mumbie appeared.

"Speaking of ghosts, do you have anything that can get rid of this ghostly scent?" Poppy Bros. Sr. asked.

"Sure, I can give you one right now," Adeline said.

Adeline drew a can of spray. Poppy Bros. Sr., Fololo and Falala, Metaknight and Mumbie used the can of spray. Then they left. Everybody left. Waddle doo went with Kirby.

"That was a great idea, doing a Christmas video on Christmas. I can't wait for next year," waddle doo said.

"Poyo," Kirby said happily.


End file.
